


I've got the guts and glory baby, baby

by languageismymistress



Category: Real Life Fiction
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, and then the photos of Sebastian at the gym, gym work out, kind of, nice relaxing massage, really - Freeform, there was a gif of Chris working out, this had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian knew this was a bad idea, why he went along with it, he knew his revenge would have been better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was a bad idea, he knew it was a bad idea the moment that Chris mentioned it, but being him, he decided to trust his boyfriend and go along to a training session with him. It wasn’t as though he was weak or unfit, he had his sessions with Don almost every week. It was more to do with the glances that Chris gave him through the mirror, and the lack of shirt that he trained in. Sebastian almost decided to just give up and drag his idiotic boyfriend to the showers to demonstrate why this was an awful idea. The only thing stopping him was the wink that he received after constantly glaring at Chris. The fucker knew what he was doing and knew that he was doing it well given the weight that nearly fell onto his foot. Game on meatball.

Knowing that his strength was nothing compared to Chris’, he mostly just followed him around, hitting the machines that were opposite to him, earbuds in and attention directed anywhere but Chris. This operation was going to be long and torturous, once they actually got out and home. He knew Chris’ routine off by heart, gym, home, shower, tv. That was it and has been it since the first Captain America film they had done. Focusing his attention on the last few reps that they both had left, he watched Chris stretch his back, trying not to smirk at the small wince in pain. They both push themselves at the gym, it was why they were usually dead afterwards and either hitting the shower then tv or hitting the shower then sleep. This round at the gym, he had a more leisurely time, listening to his music and flicking his gaze over to Chris, only on mild occasion. Heading over to grab their bags from the lockers, he noticed a slight slouch in Chris’ movements, good. He wasn’t heartless, he had planned on giving his boyfriend and nice and relaxing massage, than he was going to get revenge. Chris had this ability to not only make working out look easy, but also to look good while doing it. Biting down on his bottom lip, looking like his was focusing even though the only thing his eyes were focused on was him. The Bastard.

Figuring that he could do with a hand, he wrapped his arm around Chris’ waist, nothing out of the ordinary for the two of them. Waving over to Sarah on reception, he guided the two of them out of the gym, over to where their car was parked. He was lucky that they both decided that one of them should drive, the way Chris is walking and the thoughts that are planning out in his head, he knew that neither of them would make it very far. 

“I’m not an old man, I don’t need a hand into the car,” Chris glared over at him.

“Whatever you say, Cap,” He winked, remembering the way the nickname really affected him.

“Ass,” He wanted to laugh at the mumbled from underneath Chris’ breath. 

“Sure babe,” He laughed, setting off for their apartment.

For the middle of the day, the streets of New York weren’t overly busy, with many people yelling for cabs and men in suits chasing down the paths for something. Turning down their little driveway to the underground parking, he parked the car in their spot. Switching off the engine, he got out to run around the car, to help a glaring Chris out of the car.

“You’re an idiot,” Chris shook his head.

“But you love me,” He grinned, the thought still making his heart jump.

“Hmmm,” Chris pushed his shoulder, running, more half run half hopping, over to the elevator.

“Sure you don’t need a hand?” He laughed, almost skipping over to where the doors opened.

“Dick,” Chris pushed him into the elevator.

Apparently his boyfriend has decided to ignore him, rather watching the numbers go up until they hit their level. Following along behind him, he grinned to himself about how well this plan was going to work out, Chris’ slight annoyance gave him leverage that was too easy to resist. Dumping their gear in the hallway, they would deal with it later, he snuck up on Chris, sliding his hands around Chris’ waist, guiding him past the bathroom and into the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” He heard the caution in Chris’ voice. 

“Making up for my behaviour be treating my boyfriend to a massage,” He leant up to kiss behind Chris’ ear, moving along to the side of him.

“Unless, you just want to shower, I can always wait…” He trailed off as the shirt that had been chucked back on was thrown over his face.

“Sounds good,” He heard the smirk in Chris’ voice, this was too easy.

“Good,” He croaked out.

The sight in front of him gave his legs a slight wobble. Chris, stretched out, spread eagle, in nothing but his boxers on their bed. He was use to this sight, but something about the ease that had fallen over Chris made his throat dry.

Ducking into the bathroom to grab the oils that Scarlett had bought them, a story that he will never repeat to anyone, ever. He glided back into the bedroom, pressing play on his dock, soft jazz playing through the room. Placing the oil besides Chris, he shrugged out of his workout clothes, moving onto the bed, straddling Chris’ back. Pouring a small amount of oil over his hands, he tested out his boyfriends aches, knowing that his shoulders are always the worst. Listening to the hitches of breath and moans as he worked out the knot in Chris’ left shoulder blade, he moved his body lower, resting his legs either side of Chris’ waist. Moving over to the other shoulder blade, he bit back a moan as Chris’s hip bucked into him.

“You good?” He leant down over Chris, whispering into his ear.

“Yep,” He smirked at the hoarse tone in Chris’ voice.

“Good,” He bit down lightly on Chris’ ear, tugging on it.

Moving his hands lower down Chris’ back, he traced his finger down his spine, grinning at the moan that poured out of his boyfriends’ mouth. It was nice and slow, his hips moving against Chris’ back. Moving his thumbs back up his spine, he raised his eyebrow at the wobble that came from underneath him. Feeling his back hit the bed, he looked up to see Chris’ hands pinning his wrists to the pillow.

“Did you really think it would be that easy, babe?” Chris brushed his lips back and forth across his mouth.

“Da,” He stared into Chris’ eyes.

“Hmm, maybe I should reward you for your efforts,” His eyes rolled back as their hips grinded against each other.

“vă rog,” He felt Chris’ lips attach themselves to the side of his neck, his tongue swirling against his skin. 

His body acted on instinct, his hands trying to break through Chris’ hold, wanting to tug on the ends of Chris’ hair. Feeling one of Chris’ hands loosen its grip, he groaned as his hands remained pinned by one hand. Chris’ other was trailing down his sides, his fingertips tracing along his ribs, making him bit back a moan.

“Don’t hold back, I can’t reward you if I don’t hear you,” Chris nipped at his ear.

“Fuck,” He moaned out.

“Good,” He felt Chris’ finger brush across his nipple.

Chris slipped his leg between Sebastians, grinding down against him, feeling him harden underneath him. Feeling little bites along his neck, he felt himself fall into a haze, his body becoming lighter. Looking up at Chris, he raised his eyebrow at the cocky grin that was one his face.

“You know what? I’m tired from the gym, I might take a nice, hot shower while you make lunch, sound good,” He stared at Chris’ retreating figure, moving away from the bedroom.

“Fuck,” He flopped his head back onto the pillow behind him, getting his heart rate down to a normal rate.

He knew that it was too easy, he just didn’t figure that Chris knew him that well, the fucker.


	2. I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

Listening to the sound of the shower turning off, Sebastian timed the minutes he had left until Chris wandered back into their bedroom. Trailing his hand down his stomach, he palmed himself through the cotton of his briefs, not quite putting on a show for Chris. Smirking at the sound of the bathroom door opening, he moaned to himself at the pressure, flicking his thumb over the head, feeling a slight dampness through the material. His eyes flittered shut as his body spiked with pleasure. Hearing a small gasp from the bedroom door, he wrapped his hand tighter around him, bucking his hips up off the bed. 

“Babe?” Chris chocked out.

“Da,” He groaned.

“Didn’t want to wait?” He listened to the sound of feet against the floorboards.

“You, fuck, were showering,” He pushed his briefs down, freeing himself just a little, moaning at the slight breeze flowing over his body.

“You could have joined me,” He felt the bed dip under new weight. 

“But where is the fun in that?” He was proud of being able to get a full sentence out, his hand slowing its movements.

“Need a hand?” He looked over at the smug look on Chris’ face.

“Funny fucker,” His eyes rolled back.

His hand got tugged away as he felt Chris’ thumb massaging over his head. His hand tugged on the ends of Chris’ hair, his body shaking as he felt Chris’ tongue lick the top of his head. 

“Please,” He whimpered out.

“Shush, relax, it’s okay babe,” He felt Chris smirked around him.

Gripping onto Chris’ hair tighter, he gave a little buck in his hips, the moan that vibrated around him was a good enough indication that this was definitely okay. Digging his heels into the bottom of the mattress, he lifted his hips, using his grip in Chris’ hair to hold his head still. He was gaining control over this, and he wasn’t about to lose it.

“That’s it baby, fuck,” He moaned at the heat that was firing inside of him.

Chris moaning around him was enough for him to lose it, which would end with Chris grinning and smug, something that couldn’t do. 

“Come on baby, be good to daddy,” He smirked as he watched Chris’ hand disappear from his hip.

“Fuck baby, you’re doing so good,” He moaned at the tightness around him.

The heat from Chris’ mouth along with the tongue doing things that definitely should be illegal had had seeing stars. His body shot off from the bed as he exploded, his head swaying slightly as his mind returned back to himself. Looking down, he groan as Chris licked around his lips, smirking up at him.

“Come here baby,” He pulled on Chris’ neck, tugging him closer to him.

Pushing him down on the bed, he straddled Chris’ hips, grinding down against the erection that was digging in to him. Guiding Chris’ hands to his waist, he rocked against him, swaying his hips against Chris, feeling him hard through his boxers. 

“Fuck,” Chris moaned.

“That’s it baby, let me take care of you,” He smirked.

Resting his hand on Chris’ shoulder, he pushed down against his hips, leaning down to bite along Chris’ neck.

“You like that, baby?” He whispered into his ear, grinning at the moan.

“That’s it, let go for daddy,” He mapped out a path against Chris, neck, swirling his tongue against his neck. 

“Fuck,” He felt Chris tremble underneath him, his hips bucking up into his. 

“So beautiful,” He brushed his lips over Chris’.

Nipping on his bottom lip, he felt Chris still shudder, his grip tightening, forcing his body against Sebastian’s. Eating up the whimpers Chris was making, he smirked at how pliable Chris was, his tongue coaxing Chris’ mouth open, his tongue tracing along his, leading them in dance. Resting his forehead against Chris,’ he stared down into his blue eyes, tiredness running over the both of them.

“Ready for sleep?” He kissed Chris’ nose.

“Hmmmm,” Chris nodded along, pulling one Sebastians’ waist.

Lying on top of Chris’, he slide off to the side, pulling Chris’ arm over his waist, snuggling in close. Ducking his head into the crook of Sebastians neck, he felt Chris’ breath, lolling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> NEVER AGAIN RACHEL


End file.
